legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S3 P6/Transcript
(Nettle is seen entering her house with Raynell being carried by a tendril. She then drops her next to Jessica on the floor) Raynell: Ah! Jessica: *Gasp* Raynell! (Jessica and Raynell hug) Jessica: You're alright! Raynell: So are you! Nettle: Now this is a lovely sight. (Jessica and Raynell look back at Nettle with worry) Nettle You do are such dear friends. Caring for each other, worried something might have happened. That is how everyone in our Sanctuary feels about each other. (Nettle goes to take a seat) Nettle: So.... Why do you two refuse to join such a lovely and caring home? Jessica: You wanna know why? Nettle: Yes. Jessica: Well it's simple. Raynell: You're evil! Nettle:...… I'm evil. Is that what you think? Jessica: We don't THINK! we know! You are evil! Nettle:..... *Stands up* … Jessica and Raynell:.... Nettle: Let me tell you girls a story about REAL evil. Jessica: Real evil? Raynell: Oooooo story time! Nettle: You see... This isn't the nest I originally came from. I left my birth nest at a pretty young age. I'd be what a human would consider a teenage when I left my nest. Jessica: Whoa. That's pretty young. Raynell: Yeah! Jessica: What made you leave? Nettle: I was an adventurous one when I was young. I wanted to see new worlds and meet new Targhuls. See what other nests had to offer. When I started the first nest I saw was wonderful. All the Targhuls there were great. The second nest it had just started. A young Alpha was ready to do his duty. But the 3rd.... The 3rd nest.... (Nettle looks down at the ground) Jessica: Nettle? Raynell: What's wrong? Nettle: Nothing. It's just that the third nest....It was probably the worst one. Jessica: How? Nettle:.... It was a nest on an undiscovered world. (Scene flashes back to a younger looking Nettle entering the front door) Nettle: *Voice* I was so excited. I was ready to meet new Targhuls. Maybe find some new kind of breeds like me. But when I entered I wasn't greeted with happy smiles... I was greeted with evil ones. (Young Nettle notices some males giving her evil smiles. She's a bit worried but continues on) Nettle: *Voice* I also noticed that something I never saw before. All the females were in they're homes. Scared to be outside. (Young Nettle sees a few females hiding inside of their chambers) Nettle: *Voice* Making friends with them wasn't happening. Young Nettle: Umm, hello! Female Targhuls: !! Young Nettle: Hi! I'm Nettle! I- Female Targhul: GET OUT! LEAVE THE NEST NOW! DON'T LET THE ALPHA SEE YOU!! Young Nettle: ??? The Alpha?? Nettle: *Voice* I should have listened... I should have turned around and walked out of that nest. But I kept exploring... (Young Nettle is seen walking around the nest) Young Nettle: Huh, this is pretty nice! This nest is so cool! Nettle *Voice* And because of this.... I ran into.... Him. ???: Well well well… Young Nettle: AHH! *Turns around* (Nettle turns to see an adult Targhul Alpha male with two other male Targhuls) Alpha: Well hello there. Young Nettle: Hi! Alpha: And who might you be? Young Nettle: Oh I'm Nettle! I hope you don't mind I come to visit your nest. Alpha; Nettle hmm... *Goes up to her* Young Nettle: Yeah I'm an explorer and I- (The Alpha ignores Nettle as he starts to put his hands on her and feeling) Young Nettle: Wha- Hey what are you doing???? Alpha; Hmm. Good figure. Young Nettle: Ummm.....T-Thanks? (Young Nettle steps away from the Alpha) Young Nettle: S-So, how're you doing? Alpha:... Did I say back away? Young Nettle: Huh? Alpha: You will stand still till I'm finish. Young Nettle: H-Huh? (The Alpha puts his hands back on Nettle as he examines her) Young Nettle: Um... Sir? Alpha: Hmmm.. Nice coloring. *Feels her muscle* Strong. Good. Young Nettle: I don't like this... Please stop. Alpha: *Grabs her chin* Ooooh yes. You got a very pretty face. Young Nettle: T-Thank you but- Alpha: All right. I've decided. Young Nettle: Huh? Decided? Alpha: That's right. You are now my new mate. Young Nettle: Huh?? Alpha: You heard me. Young Nettle: S-Sir look, I'm only here to visit! I'm not looking for a place to live! Alpha: Well guess what? Your "visit" is now permanent. Young Nettle: Listen sir! I don't wanna be your mate! (The Alpha and his buddies laugh) Alpha: Ohhh that's cute. But guess what babe? You don't have a choice. (suddenly the Alpha wraps Nettle with his tendrils) Nettle: AH!! Alpha: You're gonna be my mate whether you like it or not. Young Nettle: Sir please! I don't want this, I wanna go home! Alpha: You ARE home. (Young Nettle looks scared for her life as the Alpha laughs) Nettle *voice* 3 months.... 3 LONG! HORRIBLE! EVIL MONTHS!! That's how long I was stuck with that monster as his mate. (Scene shows various things Young Nettle did) Nettle *Voice* I was forced to cook, clean, follow him everywhere, not resist when he tries to lick me, and do EVERYTHING he said! If I refused, he would beat me! (The Alpha is seen smacking Nettle to the floor) Young Nettle: GNN!! Alpha: Goddammit! Why must you resist?! Young Nettle: I'm NOT a toy you monster! I'm a Targhul just like you! (The Alpha stomps on her head) Alpha: YOU! Are a female! You are nothing! Your only purpose in life, the same for ALL females it do what we males say! You belong to us! YOU! BELONG! TO ME! Nettle: *Voice* He would BURN that into my skull each time he beat me... It doesn't end there either. (Scene shows Nettle being forced to eat) Nettle *Voice* He at one point wanted offspring. So he forced me to eat. And eat. And eat. And eat some more. And when didn't happen he.... *voice break* He..... (Nettle is seen being tossed onto the floor) Young Nettle: AH!! No wait, please I- Alpha: I've had ENOUGH waiting!! Young Nettle: Please! I don't know why I'm not making an offspring! I've been eating like you said! Alpha: And NOTHING is HAPPENING!!! Young Nettle: Don't kill me please!! I don't know what else to do!! Alpha:.... *Evil smiles* Oh... I know else to do. Young Nettle: Look please! I-I don't want this! Alpha: You don't have a choice. Young Nettle: *Crying* Please...! (The Alpha gets on top of Nettle and holds her down with an evil grin) Alpha: You are my mate. Young Nettle: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (Scene goes back to present Nettle who's tearing up) Nettle:..... Jessica: Holy crap.... Raynell: That wasn't a really nice story.... (Raynell hugs onto Jessica more) Raynell: That was scary... Nettle: Its even more scary for me... Cause I LIVED though it... Jessica:... So... Were you ever able to... You know...? Nettle:... I don't wanna talk about what happened after.... Jessica: Well... Can you tell me... How did you escape from that Alpha? Nettle: It was late in the night.... (Young Nettle is seen as the other Targhul in the nest are seen asleep. She gets up and looks around) Nettle: *Voice* Everyone in the nest was asleep, and I decided that this would be my chance to escape. (Nettle slowly creeps though her house) Nettle *Voice* I had to be careful. If I woke the Alpha or any of his male friends, I would be dead. (Nettle opens the door and quietly slips out of the house) Young Nettle: I need to get out of here. Can't use the front door, they'll notice. ???: Psst. Nettle: *Voice* That's when the other females decided to help out. (Young Nettle looks to find a few female Targhuls with a small hole cut out of the wall) Young Nettle: Huh? ???: You can get out through here. Go, and hurry. Young Nettle: What? What are- ???: No time. Go. Go before the Alpha wakes up. Young Nettle:..... *Tearing up* (Nettle hugs the female which she hugs back) Young Nettle: *Slight sob* Thank you... Thank you.... ???: Don't mention it. Young Nettle: Please... Please come with me... ???: We can't. Young Nettle: W-Why not...? ???: The Alpha's gonna need a new mate after this. We're willing to take that risk if it means saving someone like you. Young Nettle: What? But you- ???: *Puts hands on her shoulder* Its okay dear. You suffered greatly. But you brought joy to me and my sisters. Its the least we can do to protect a soul like you. Young Nettle: *Tears fallen* ???: Shh shh… No tears dear. Its okay. (Young Nettle looks at the Targhuls as she continues hugging) Young Nettle: Don't worry... One day I'll come back.... I'll come back and save you all... ???: That's not necessary dear. Young Nettle: I don't care... I WILL come back. And I WILL save you from him. THIS. I promise. ???: …. *Smiles* … We'll see you then. (The female Targhul kisses Young Nettle on the forehead and lets her pass. Young Nettle then crawls in the hole) Young Nettle: Thank you. (The Targhul nods as Young Nettle runs off into the woods alone.) Nettle: *Voice* And after that, I ran off. I never found out what happened to those females nor could I go back in the state I was in. (Scene returns to the present) Nettle: But its thanks to those brave women, I was able to escape. And why I am alive to this day. Raynell: Wow.. Jessica: That's... That's a hell of story. Nettle: It sure is... Raynell: So, is that why you threw out all of your males in here? Nettle: I NEVER trusted a male again after I escaped that nest. For if I did trust a male, I might end up back like I was with that Alpha. I CANNOT go back to that. Never again. But I can't allow other females to suffer like I suffered. (Nettle then looks very serious at the two) Nettle: Yes. I admit it you two. I DID brainwash the female Targhuls of this nest. I DID brainwash the human women currently living here. And I DID brainwash your friends. But everything, all I have been doing, is with GOOD reason. Jessica: I'm not gonna say you're wrong about that. Raynell: But Nettle, you gotta understand! Not all male Targhuls are bad! Neither are our friends! Nettle: I can't take that chance! (Raynell and Jessica look worried) Nettle:.... Maybe your right. Maybe the males here aren't as bad as the Alpha who tortured me. But I can't take that risk. That is why I'm going to protect you and all the other females in the nest. This is our Sanctuary. We will be safe from the evils of males and never again will we be used and oppressed. Jessica: But....But Nettle... Nettle: Hm? Jessica: What about our friends? Raynell: Yeah! I doubt a human would ever get intimate with a Targhul. Nettle:.. *Shakes her head* I'm sorry. I truly am. But this is the only way I can ensure you stay safe. But don't worry. I will do everything to make you both and all the women here be as happy as possible. Jessica: Huh? (A few vines with strange bulbs then crawl up to the two) Nettle: So, let's try this one last time. Raynell: What the?! Jessica: Nettle wait- (The bulbs then spray spores into Jessica and Raynell's faces) Jessica: GAH!! Raynell: EW EW EW!! GROSS!! Jessica: Ah ah! Some went in my mouth!! Raynell: Ahh! *Covers nose* I GOT THAT WEIRD SMELL AGAIN! AND THIS TIME ITS EVEN STRONGER! Jessica: Oh NOW I smell it! Nettle: What?! Jessica: Hey wait! Every time you smelled this, the girls ended up brainwashed! Raynell: *Gasp* Oh my god you're right! Jessica: These spores must be the cause! Nettle: *growls* (The bulbs spray more spores) Jessica: AH NO!!! Raynell: NOT AGAIN!! IT'S IN MY MOUTH!!! Jessica: *Coughs* IT TASTES LIKE ROTTEN EGGS!!! (The Bulbs spray again) Jessica: AHH!! STOP THAT!!! Raynell: SERIOUSLY!! THE STINKS BADLY!! Nettle: Why isn't this working!? Jessica: Huh? Nettle: WHY AREN'T YOU BRAINWASHED!!?! Jessica: Oh, well uhhh.... Nettle: TELL ME WHY!! Jessica:....Would it surprise you if I said I was immune to brainwashing techniques? Nettle: Huh?! Jessica: yeah see, there was this woman who was an enemy once. She had this thing called the Mind Stone. Its a POWERFUL Gem that has power over the mind. She tried to use it on my but it didn't work. Nettle: What?! Jessica: Granted, I did get brainwashed by my friend Jordan too when he was evil, but he had the Mind Stone too and he was already powerful to begin with. Nettle: But-But that's just psychic stuff! How are you resisting the chemicals the spores are using to attack your mind?! Raynell: Yeah that's a good question. Why aren't I getting brainwash? All I get is a bad smell. And I'm the only one who seems able to smell it. Jessica: I smell it, but that's because it's right on my face. Nettle: Don't tell me you've actually got the genes necessary to resist. Jessica: Huh?? Raynell: What about pants? Nettle:.... What? Jessica: Oh no no no Raynell. Not jeans like the pants. Genes. Meaning like your DNA. Raynell: Oh! Oh okay! Jessica: Yeah! But Nettle, what does this have to do with our genes? Nettle: Well in all my encounters where I had to use my spray, I discovered that certain people and Targhuls with the right genes can resist the effects of my spray. I thought you guys weren't getting the full dose, but now I realize spraying you has been a waste of time! Jessica: Wow. So my genes are what's protecting me. Raynell: Wow cool! I'm immune to brainwashing! Yay! Nettle: You're only immune to chemical brainwashing. Psychic attacks are still another story. Raynell: Awwww... Jessica: Hey it's okay Raynell! We're safe now! Raynell: Oh yeah! That's right! (The two then hug) Jessica: It's gonna be smooth sailing from here now Rayn- (Two vines then wrap around the two) Jessica: AH!! Nettle: I'm afraid you two are far from safe. (Suddenly several vines shoot out. All the vines grab, wrap around and lift Jessica and Raynell up. They try to fight but they are soon hauled up to the ceiling and put into a cacoon like state leaving only they're heads exposed) Jessica: Oh COME ON!!! Raynell: This is SO unfair! Nettle: You two aren't going anywhere. As far as I'm concerned, you're both threats to my nest. I should just throw you back in with the Infants again! Jessica: NO!! No anything but that! Raynell: You don't know what they'll do to us! They'll tickle me again! Nettle:.... Raynell: You don't understand what its like to be tickled by SOOOO many infants! Nettle: Well my only other choice would be to just leave you like this. Trapped in my vines having no way of escape. Jessica: Seriously!? Upside down?! Raynell: I can already feel the blood rushing to my head! Nettle: Fine. I'll have you put right side up. (The vines start to do just that and they find themselves right side up) Raynell: Ah that's better. Nettle: Good. Then enjoy your spots girls. Cause as of now, THAT is your new home. Jessica: Nettle wait please! Listen to reason! Nettle: I will not hear anymore of what you have to say! Jessica: Nettle please we- Nettle: Do you want to go back into the Nursery?! Raynell: NO!! Jessica: No no no!! We don't! Nettle: Then stay! (Nettle then leaves the house, leaving the two alone hanging from the ceiling) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts